Winter (book)
,,Winter is the fifth and final book in The Lunar Chronicles by Marissa Meyer. This book features Winter (loosely based on Snow White), and takes place on Luna. It was released on November 10, 2015. Synopsis Princess Winter is admired by the Lunar people for her grace and kindness, and despite the scars that mark her face. '' ''Winter despises her stepmother, and knows Levana won't approve for her childhood friend--the palace guard, Jacin. But Winter isn't as weak as Levana believes her to be and she's been undermining her stepmother's wishes for years. Together with the cyborg, Cinder, and her allies, Winter might even have the power to launch a revolution and win a war that's been raging for far too long. Can Cinder, Scarlet, Cress, and Winter defeat Levana and find their happily ever afters? Fans will not want to miss this thrilling conclusion to Marissa Meyer's national Lunar Chronicles series. Plot A man from sector GM-12 is on trial in Artemisia for trespassing and attempted theft from the crown. He found out about the shell infanticide and attempted to rescue his 15-month-old son but failed. He is sentenced to death by his own hand. After the first trial, Jacin is brought in. He is charged with betraying the crown. Jacin claims that he did commit every alleged crime, but that he is not a traitor. He did everything in order to gather intelligence about Cinder and the Rampion crew to report it back to his queen. He tells her about Linh Garan's device to prove his loyalty. Liam Kinney, a royal guard, also comes forth with the evidence of a comm that Jacin supposedly sent to Sybil Mira before the ambush on the rooftop in Cress. ''Jacin is sentenced to thirty self-inflicted lashes and forty hours of penance. That night, Winter pretends to have a hallucination of mutant wolf soldiers in her bedroom. The guards come in, and she sneaks out to visit Jacin and they talk. Jacin is reassigned as part of Winter's personal guard. While Winter and Jacin are walking through AR-2 when some children from a flower shop give Winter a handmade crown. Winter puts it on, but Jacin takes it off and scares the little children away, telling her that she can't accept crowns or Levana might feel threatened. The Rampion crew is restless, but Cinder keeps saying that they're still not ready to execute their plan. They prepare for a few more days until they hear the news that Levana's army has attacked the EC palace. Thorne flies Kai back to an EC safe house, where Kai comms Levana to re-propose and suggest that the wedding and coronation be held on Luna. Levana agrees. Torin tells Kai that Earth has begun building bombs capable of destroying Luna's biodomes. While flying to Luna for the wedding, Kai's ship takes on five passengers from the American Republic, really Cinder, Cress, Iko, Thorne and Wolf in disguise. They change clothes and Cinder fixes Iko's neck. Aimery visits Winter in her room and proposes to her. She refuses. At the docks, she greets Kai and his cabinet. Levana gives the orders to search his ship. The Rampion crew escapes, but they lose Cress along the way. Winter helps her hide in an empty wine crate and later persuades Jacin to hide her in the guard quarters, where she can help Cinder. Cinder, Iko, Thorne and Wolf travel indirectly to sector RM-9, where Wolf's parents are. They find out that Wolf's mother, Maha Kesley, is alive, but his father died in a mining accident. Maha agrees to harbor them. Jacin is summoned to the throne room. Levana shows him security footage from the incident in AR-2. She tells him to kill Winter. He tells Winter to meet him in the menagerie at closing time. He gives Scarlet a device for identification and asks her if she can fly a Lunar ship, which makes her rightfully suspicious. He meets Winter and she knows that he was sent to kill her but before she dies, she confesses her love. They kiss and and instead of killing Winter, he fakes her death right as Cress cuts the lights in the menagerie. He killed Ryu, the white wolf, to cover up the blood. He opens Scarlet's cage. Scarlet finds Winter and they escape to sector RM-9. While on their way to sector RM-9, Winter suffers yet another hallucination. During her hallucination, Winter explains to Scarlet why she doesn't use her gift. Scarlet lends Winter her red hoodie in order to cover Ryu's blood. As Scarlet attempts to figure out where the crew might be, Winter disappears. She turns around to find Wolf grabbing Winter and asking her where she got the red hoodie. Scarlet says his name and Wolf walks on over to her and they kiss. Cinder and Throne were running behind Wolf and once they get to the mines, they see Scarlet with Wolf. Where they meet Princess Winter who was declared dead by the queen and they head back to Wolf's home. Scarlet tells the crew that in the identification device Jacin gave her, there's a secret message. It turns out to be a recording of Cress explaining that she's still in the castle and their plan will still work out even if she's away. The crew doesn't necessarily trust Jacin and Winter explains why he's a good person. Maha walks into her house and is shocked to see Princess Winter. She then sees Scarlet with Wolf and she's happy at the sight because she feared he would never know what love is. Characters *Cinder *Scarlet *Cress *Kai *Thorne *Wolf *Jacin Clay *Queen Levana *Iko *Torin *Aimery Park *Maha Kesley *Ryu *Alpha Strom *Linh Adri *Pearl *Kinney *Winter Notes In ''Cinder, it is mentioned that Queen Levana had a stepdaughter whom she forced to mutilate her own face because she had become very beautiful. The idea was decided against. Also, Marissa mentions this tidbit in an interview: "Winter is based on Snow White, and will be the epic conclusion of the story. Princess Winter, Levana's stepdaughter, has been raised in the luxurious courts of Artemisia, Luna's capital city, and has seen firsthand the destruction that can be caused when people abuse their Lunar gift. As a result, she's sworn an oath to never use her gift at all... which has come with the side effect of slowly driving her mad. There's only one person she feels she can trust—Jacin Clay, her best friend since childhood. Unfortunately, as a royal guard, Jacin is already under her stepmother's control..." Foreign editions Winter is set to be translated and published in the following countries: Winter Cover 2020 US PB.png|Winter (US; 2020 paperback) Winter Cover Brazil.png|Winter (Brazil) Winter Cover Bulgaria.png|Уинтър (Bulgaria) Winter Cover Czech Republic.png|Winter (Czech Republic) Winter Cover France.png|Winter (France) Winter Cover Germany.png|Wie Schnee so weiß (Germany) Winter Cover Greece.png|Γουίντερ (Greece) Winter Cover Indonesia.png|Winter (Indonesia) Winter Cover Italy.png|Winter (Italy) Winter Cover Korea v1.png|윈터 I (Korea) Winter Cover Korea v2.png|윈터 II (Korea) Winter Cover Latin America.png|Winter (Latin America) Winter Cover Norway.png|Winter (Norway) Winter Cover Russia.png|Белоснежка (Russia) Winter Cover Russia pb.png|Белоснежка (Russia; paperback) Winter Cover Taiwan.png|月球白雪公主 (Taiwan) Winter Cover Thailand v1.png|สโนว์ไวท์กับผู้กล้าทั้งแปด เล่ม 1 (Thailand) Winter Cover Thailand v2.png|สโนว์ไวท์กับผู้กล้าทั้งแปด เล่ม 2 (Thailand) Winter Cover Turkey.png|Winter (Turkey) Winter Cover Vietnam v1.png|Winter TẬP 4.1 (Vietnam) Winter Cover Vietnam v2.png|Winter TẬP 4.2 (Vietnam) References es:Winter Category:A to Z Category:Books Category:Winter